


SepticEgos surviving Subnautica

by PokieMech



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Subnautica - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fish, G/t related, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos, Monsters, Subnautica, Subnautica!AU, Underwater, giant creatures, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokieMech/pseuds/PokieMech
Summary: How the Septiceye Egos might survive Subnauticasome mini mini stories, head-cannons and dot points on what i think would happen





	SepticEgos surviving Subnautica

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a Jackieboy Man G/t story right now but NO.
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time and Jack’s most recent Subnautica video (Killing a reaper Ep 28) made me want to at least jot down things I thought might happen and some little story elements of His cannon ego characters stuck in Subnautica.

**\--Escaping the Ship--**  
The boys are spread out across the ship during the destruction of the Aurora

 **When the ship suddenly explodes-**  
_Schneep_ is in the cafeteria when it happens. His coffee is spilled everywhere, burning skin where it splashed his sleeves. The Fluorescent light above his table fades and is suddenly replaced by bright red sirens. when he realizes what is happening he becomes overwhelmed with the noise and shock, rushing out of the hall with other panicked crew members. In a tunnel-vision-like state the first thing he does is rush to his office and try to gather all his paperwork, books and favored equipment. It was all too important to throw away!

 _Chase_ is also freaking out, he doesn’t want die! He dashes through the halls desperately looking for the pod bay, until he accidentally happens to run past The doctors office. He stops, realizing he’s forgotten about the others, he rushes back to the office and impatiently tries to convince him that they need to evacuate NOW. The doctor refuses, madly stuttering about not being able to find his glasses even though he’s wearing them, trying to grab all his things yet dropping them in proceeds. Chase has to forcefully drag him from his office and through the halls, into a life pod together, trying to reassure them both that everything is OK. Henrik snaps out of his hysteria as chase helps him into his chair, they quickly proceed to strap themselves down awaiting take off.

**When the ship suddenly explodes-**

_Anti_ is seemingly the one of least panicked about its slow heavy descending to its death. That’s Not to say he’s NOT terrified, he’s just expressing it the only way he knows how: through sheer anger. He’s Screaming at _Jackieboy Man_ from the door of the bunker for him to HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET TO A FUCKING LIFE POD!!

But jackieboy Man isn’t listening. He’s running from room to room checking to make sure no one is left behind, his mind won’t allow it.  
He screams back at Anti he’s not leaving until hes absolutely sure. Anti is furious, he Shouts back that he hopes he gets obliterated along with the rest of the ship and finally leaves, rushing to the pod bay. This ship is huge, he doubts the hero will find anyone. If Jackie wants to die playing hero that’s fine by him!

The hero quickly gave up searching the bunkers and decided to head straight to the source of the problem: The back of the ship where the explosion had happened. He darts through small fires and falling debris as he goes deeper, running on pure adrenaline now, only to trip over _Marvin_ in the docking bay.

Marvin had been rocked by the first explosion when it happened, but he got back up. It was when the booster engines caught on fire a minute afterwards and erupted into the docking bay with all the smaller fulled up cargo ships that sent him flying across the room.He’s been unconscious since with sever burn wounds to his upper face. Nodding off to the sound of the sirens  
_-Attention haul failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship-_

Jackie recognised him instantly though, he was wearing that god damn hello kitty wristwatch like always. he instantly checked his breathing but dared not touch his singed face.  
The rest of the cargo ships in the bay that where still alight stared erupting one by one and Jackie immediately started running with Marvin slumped in his arms, back the way he came. Though the explosions seem to be following him now. He dashes through the ship towards the life pod bay... only to find all the ports in front of him are empty, his Stomach drops in horror. everyone has already left.

Now he really panics, he runs further down the line for fear of The eruptions catching up with him as fires begin to alight in the port bay behind him. Up ahead, he suddenly spots a Life pod still in its port, along with someone in their black bodysuit waving at him to hurry.

It’s Anti. He stands with the pod door open, shielding himself with his arm as sparks fly everywhere from wires on the ceiling, shouting over the sirens for Jackie to get his ass in the damn pod, and disappears inside just as the hero gets there.  
He makes it in just in time. Anti looks up from inside the pod holding his arms out impatiently, Jackie lowers Marvin down into his arms and jumps in closing the hatch behind him as Anti lays marv’s body on the floor and Slams the launch button.

They both suddenly realize the life pods can only seat two personnel.

“launching in ten…nine...”

Jackie Springs into action again “GET IN!” he commands Anti as he begins lifting Marvin into one of the seats quickly as he can. Anti watches, taken aback by the commanding tone but snaps out of his gaze and gets into the other albeit hesitantly. Anti watches in apprehension as the hero then swerves around, looking over the rest of the life pod. He frantically looks back at the ladder in the middle of the pod.

“Two ... one!” he clings to it for dear life.

 

 **When the ship suddenly explodes-**  
_Jameson Jackson_ is cleaning one of the storage rooms. He looses his balance, tumbles with all the rumbling equipment and miscellaneous objects. He’s shocked and he feels a little shaken up but he’s sure he’s not hurt, It takes him a minute to get back up as he tries to find his hat. JJ stumbles towards the door where he can hear alarms ringing from the other side but just as he reaches for the open button, thunder seems to burst at his ears, something hits him, everything goes black.

Everything hurt, everything hurt so much. He couldn’t breathe right, couldn’t hear, couldn’t think, couldn’t see. His chest, something was crushing his chest.

He can’t hear anything but the ringing in his head. As his vision faded into view He realizes he’s on the floor, pinned down by one of the movable shelves with a splat of blood running down his head. he sneaks his shaking arms out and has to push himself and the shelf on top of him upwards, managing to haul himself out and stand up. limping to the door he presses the button only to find it’s not responding. He presses again and again but the door won’t open.

One hand on his bleeding chest, the other banging on the steel door so hard it’s sure to bruise. He knows no one would hear him against the alarms though. JJ frantically looks around the storeroom, everything is everywhere, liquids splashed on the walls, tools and fragiles scattered on the floor, the room actually looks like it’s tilted on an angle.  
He tries to bend down but ends up falling to his knees in a gasp of pain. He searches among the chaos for something that might help.  
A wrench! Perfect! He grabs hold of the shelf to help hoist himself up and proceeds to bang the wrench against the door, but it’s not even marking a dint. He tries again to yank or smash it open. Nothing. He frantically presses the button again and again. Nothing. He mentally starts to cuss and stabs the button with the wrench, receiving an electric shock. The door swiftly disappears into the wall. Smoke and red lights bursts into the storage room, JJ stumbles out.

Smoke fills his lungs and he struggles to cough it out as each breath feels like a stab to the chest. He stumbles through the halls avoiding fire, snapped wires and falling debris. using the wall for support as the ship rocks from side to side.

it’s hard to see with all the swirling red alarms but he makes it to wards the bunkers. Maybe one of the others will know what happening, he prays their all ok. But when he finds no one there he makes a bee line towards the office, Henrik is ALWAYS in his office, he’ll know what to do.

Down another hallway he see a blur of Red and Blue heading in another direction. That must have been Marvin or Jackie! He goes that way instead waving his arms to try get their attention, But their already gone.

He has no choice but to follow, he hasn’t seen another person since the explosion. the hall the ran through looked like the way to the life pod docks, makes sense that everyone else would be there, maybe he can catch up with them. The ringing in his head was only now starting to clear, he couldn’t hear the sirens before patiently telling him  
-Attention haul failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship-

He limps and staggers through the empty halls and destroyed corridors towards the port, he spots the sign just up ahead flashing rapidly before another explosion rocks the passageway. The port seal bursts open, knocking JJ back with it.

He’s completely lost his hearing now. He pants rapidly as he realises his vest has caught fire in the blow, He tries to pat it out as he flounders through the huge whole in the wall into the pod bay but ends up yanking it off when his skin starts to burn.  
He grabs the railing for support as he struggles to keep moving, dragging himself further and further down the room. He can’t see any pods yet, they must be further down.  
It’s getting hard to see with all the fire and smoke but thankfully there’s one pod left, at very end of the dock surrounded by other machinery, that’s where the others must be.

Jameson slithers though the big metal instruments surrounding the pod and opens the hatch. Cringing to bend down again and hop into the life pod. He yowls in pain when he looses his grip and falls in on his backside.

It takes him a minute to regain himself as he looks around the pod. To his dismay It’s just him, no one else is here. The pod starts to rumble and JJ has no choice but to slowly climb into the closest seat. It’s hurts so much just to sit down.

But He’s going to wait. Just wait a little while longer in case someone else comes. He dismisses several warnings as he tampers with the mod on his armrest to make sure he’s ready to launch.  
Sparks fly in through the open hatch making him flinch and hit the launch button by accident.

“Launching in ten ... nine”

No! wait! He didn’t mean to press it! What if there’s still people on the ship!? He panics, bangs at the little screen with his bruised hand but that just makes more warning signs appear. One them says something about raft support failure but he’s to alarmed to read any further.  
“ three... two... one”  
There’s a loud tearing sound as the pod launches into the air, He watches in horror from the window of the hatch as some of the large machinery falls out after his pod like it’s attached to it for some reason... and there are bits and pieces of the pods equipment flying around the room! Panels come undone and alarms bleep. Why weren’t they locked into place!? The fire extinguisher unhinges and flies straight at him.

 

 

 

**-—landings and reuniting—**

  
**Pod 5 -** **Chase and Schneeps** pod gets out early with others and lands safely atop the creepvine forest  
They stay in their pod, trying to ration their food and sending out signals for someone to help them. they would have both had to endure panic attacks during their time alone together but they had each other to help them out.

 **Pod 10 - Jackieboy, Anti & Marvin's** pod lands in the safe shallows and sustains mild damage. Jackieboy would have been thrown around the pod a bit and receives some head trauma and few fractures. Anti and later Jackie search for parts to help Marv’ get their radio working again. After a few days They make contact with Chase & schneep and bring their rafts together in the shallows. they're all grateful to see each other. but there's dread in their stomachs about never seeing JJ during the crash.

 **Pod 3 - J.Jackson’s** pod was in maintenance and has no working blowup raft, there were also other machines still attached to his pod when he lunched, thus his vessel lands with extra impact and sinks _(dragged down by the weight of attached Machines and no raft to balance it out)_ in the Dunes near the grand Reef. He spends the first few days sleeping, going in and out of consciousness as he can barely move. During this time he begins to hear the Sea Emperors voice but he thinks he's just hallucinating.

Because JJ is mute he has to resort to sending Morse code in his voice transmissions.  
Schneep is the only one who picks up on this and they all work together to free JJ before he runs out of oxygen in his pod. It’s a bit of an emotional day when they finally rescue him. He gets surrounded by chase and Marvin followed by Jackie and schneep for one of the best hugs he’s ever been apart of.

 

**\--- Injury List ---**

_after the crash:_

**•** **Anti:** probably came out with the least amount of injuries. some minor neck pain from trying to keep still in a free falling life pod.

 **•Schneep:** neck pain, nausea and a few years off his life from shock

 **•Chase:** probably receives a few bruises to his upper body from Henrik's hysteria, neck pain, sever nausea and went unconscious for a while during their pods launch

 **•Marvin** : temporary & permanent loss of feeling from sever burn wounds to upper body and face

 **•Jackie** : knocked out during launch from being thrown around the pod. heavy bruising, temporary loss of sight and hearing, mild head trauma, dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist.

 **•J.Jackson** : broken leg, Noise induced hearing loss, heavy bruising and small 2nd degree burns to upper back. heavy head trauma, concussion, respiratory irritation and fractured rib cage that causes minor pneumothorax.

 

_During time on planet_ _(everyone catches the virus at some point)_

 **• J.Jackson:** almost drowned more then once. swallows a lot of sea water while learning to swim, can't be good for him. 

 **• Marvin:** food poisoning from eating raw fish, fever induced infection from burn wounds

 **• Schneep:** constant nausea from seasickness 

 **• Chase:** tried to fight a group of crashfish once, didn't work out. receives a scar from a Mezmer. minor self harm injuries

 **• Jackie:** fought most of the aggressive creatures in the area probably lost a few brain cells from holding his breath for too long... many times.

 **• Anti:**  everything. probably collects scars from each creature on the planet to pass the time. i don't know how he's still alive, plot i guess.

 

 

**—-Other notes during their time on the planet—-**

**Marvin** -  
•tries to teach JJ how to swim.  
•Received a face full of gas pods once.  
•Builds his air mask to look like his signature cat mask (ears and everything)  
•He loves collecting fish for the aquarium and watching eggs hatch.  
•proudly shows magic tricks to the cuddle fish.

 

 **Chase** -  
•Second in command. runs the place while Jackieboy Man is out.

•He’s good at fixing machinery and keeping everyone in high spirits.  
•Any animal that follows him for more than 10 meters without trying to hurt him instantly gets its own nickname.

•But it’s all to distract himself from the crushing thought that they’ll never leave the planet.

•His weak mental stability makes him prone to Mezmers and only Anti has figured out he has severe depression.

 

 **JackieBM** -  
•The adventurer.  
•As soon as they’re all reunited he begins to take charge of the group.  
•Even though they all go out exploring the area as they please when salvaging food and materials, Jackie is the only one who goes beyond the safe shallows on his own.

•It’s thanks to him that they’ve found the islands and so many useful blueprints.

 

 **Schneep** -

•Has a little Septiceye Sam on his work desk.] in their base.  
•Gets sea sick easily and doesn’t like the ocean very much.

•He takes enjoyment in discovering new plants and creatures though, It’s a nice distraction.  
•After anti comes back seriously injured and showing signs of the infection and they all look to him to fix it Henrik finally looses it, having a mental breakdown because he just can’t keep lying to them.

(He’s basically the medical officer: Danby)  
_“I am not really a 100% qualified real doctor! Vhen was ze last time a top surgeon actually cut someone open? Zat’s vhat ze robots are for!_  
_Doctors zese days read diagnoses off of computer readouts. For zat, I am perfectly qualified!_  
_But vhat good is it when I'm not connected to ze main network? Ze only thing I studied in medical school was how to lie convincingly! Zhe hell do I know how to treat an alien disease!?”_  
_(Either the other boys knew he was lying all along or they get genuinely shocked. I can’t decide which would be a funnier response )_

 

 **JJ** -  
•He feels useless in the group because hes not a good swimmer and is terrified of the deep.

•he ends up having to teach the others some sign language because to start off with, Schneep is the only one who's decent at it.  
•The only one who can understand the Sea Emperor, he finds its voice rather comforting and sometimes he manages to have a short conversation with it  
•Eventually he overcomes his fear and convinces the others to go further and further down into the deep to find the mysterious voice that might be able to help cure themselves of the infection.

 

 **Anti** -

•Everyone but Jackieboy Man is intimidated by him, even before the crash.  
•He’s docile to start off with, working with the others without MUCH complaint as he knows it’s the only way their all going to survive. sometimes escorts the others through areas past the shallows if they need protection

•Anti manages to tame a stalker to follow him around for a while. he probably calls it something really stupid  
•He’s an aggressive introvert though, and being cooped up with five other people for months on end makes him a little stir crazy, he’s usually the reason fights break out. 

•Eventually he starts going further and further away from their base out of boredom.

•He before he catches the virus he notices his stalker pet has developed green pulsating lumps on its skin, so he brings it into the aquarium for schneep to study but it slowly dies.  
•When Anti starts showing signs of the infection he becomes more and more reckless like Marguerit Maida to the point he tries to start fights with the others and actually manages to kill a Reapers by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!   
> If you have any of your own headcannons I’d love to hear them!
> 
> SOME NOTES MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE, I might add to this chapter as Jacks Subnautica videos go on.
> 
> I didn’t include Robbie or Angus mainly because that’s just too many characters for to write.  
> Angus would take to this situation with ease and he’d probably end up being the main character. He’s not a cannon ego and I don’t know much about him.  
> Same with Robbie. He’s not cannon and I can’t see why a zombie would be on a space ship. changing him to a human would be taking away his only cannon trait. 


End file.
